The War on Bern
by thecreepersbane
Summary: Based on Fire Emblem Sword of Seals with my own OC. Hoping to update frequently.
1. Prologue: I can't think of anything

The War on Bern - Prologue

It was a day like any other,

A/N How often do we hear that at the beginning of a fic?

the residents of Castle Pherae were at their daily routines, tending the garden, training the soldiers,

preparing a feast for the Marquess' son returning from training, and getting medicine for the ill Marquess, Eliwood.

"Boss!" A brigand called out "The wimps are hiding in the castle!"

"Heh," The brigand leader chuckled "even Eliwood, the gratest knght in Lycia, can't beat an illness, eh?"

"Hehehe, you were right when you said there wouldn't be many soldiers around here because they're getting ready to take on Bern!"

"Of course, who do you think I am? But you never know when reinforcements are gonna show up.

All right! Kill off the guys in the castle while we still got time! Then the loot is all ours!"

-Inside the castle

"Damn. There must be about thirty bandits out there." A boy garbed in a blue tunic remarked. He had blue-rimmed glasses, dark blond hair, mist-grey eyes,

and a dagger with a black blade and red hilt on his belt "Oh father, if only you were here to guide the soldiers.

I can't even hold a sword without cutting myself."

He could hear the screams of dying soldiers at the gates, he knew he had to get out as fast as he could.

"Sir Matthew?" a servent called to him. "Mm." he replied. "Sir, there is a trap door beneath the Marquess' throne.

It will take you to the other side of the lake. I'm sure your father would hate to see you die here without putting

the skills he taught you to good use." "... You're right. Father would never forgive me for that. Thank you." He pulled a case out from

under his bed. "Here," he tossed one of his Magic swords, a Light Brand to the maid "take this. It can shortly blind distant enemies.

Use it if you get in a tight spot, but use it wisely, Magic swords are known to break after a short while of use."

"B-but i couldn't!" she protested "This was a prized posession of General Mark's! I can't simply-" she was cut off by bandits striking the door.

"Open up! We know the brat's in there!" one shouted "This would be a good time to use that sword." Matthew stated. Finally the door gave way. "NOW!" he screamed. A bandit was about to strike when

a flash of blinding light filled the room. "Nice one, good luck." he said briefly before dashing off, slashing a bandit across the neck on the way out.

"Good luck Milord!" she cried out.

-A short while later...

Matthew had made it to the throne room with a stampede of bandits not too far behind. "Under the throne." he repeated to himself the whole way. He stopped, letting the bandits catch up, he turned and gave a nasty grin.

"Got you now squirt!" One of them shouted when Matthew pulled a Shine tome out of his robes. Book levitating in front of him, he recited the chant, blinding the bandits allowing for his escape.

-Across the Lake

"Master Roy!" a knight with mint green hair and armor came galloping to said red-headed lord "Lance? What's the matter?

Why are you in such a hurry?" "Master Roy, bandits have surrounded the castle and are attacking as we speak!"

"What!?" a red haired knight with matching armor shouted "Is Lord Eliwood safe?" "He's inside, defending the castle as best he can.

But he won't last long with his illness..." Lance replied "S-Sir Lance!" a heavily-armored knight clad in sand-colored armor said worriedly

"Is Lady Lilina safe?" "Are you from Ostia? Lady Lilina is inside as well. She should be all right as long as Lord Eliwood is with her, but he can't last forever." he assured

"No..." Roy said "I shouldn't have let Lilina go to the castle before me." "Master Roy,"

Wolt, a boy with light green hair, a bow and arrow and Roy's milk-brother, spoke up

"Regret won't solve anything. We must hurry to the castle!" "Wolt is right." Marcus, an elderly paladin in purple armor, said "We must make haste"

Roy nodded "You're right. All right, let's go! We're going to save those trapped in the castle!"

Suddenly, a bush moved out of place. "Okay, who's there?" Roy asked, rapier in hand. "Ugh. Damn it's muggy down there. Eh? Master Roy! You're back!"

"Matthew! You're alive!" Roy exclaimed. "Hah, barely." Matthew panted. "Where is Madame Fiora?" Roy asked "..." Matthew gave no reply and looked at the ground, tears welling in his eyes

"M-Mother... she's being tortured right now. I... I saw it on my way to the throne room..." He sobbed as he stroked the blade of his dagger "No.

Father didn't raise a crybaby. He did however, raise a vengeful bastard. Their blood... it belongs on my blade" his eyes growing a deep, dark red, Roy, knowing what his means, took a step back. Matthew's eyes

change color depending on how he feels at the moment. "Let's go!"

-End Prologue

A/N So what did you guys think? Pretty good? Pretty suck-tastic? If you recognize any of the dialogue, it's because I quoted the game. (Thank you SerenesForest!) For a quick background, Matthew is the son of Mark, the

tactician from FE7, and Fiora, one of the games three playable pegasus knights. Though he has an odd aura about him, his friends and family don't seem to notice, though they know when and how to react when his eyes change color.

Please leave all death threats and assassination messages in the review section below. Next chapter will come out either when I get my lazy ass in motion or someone actually shows interest in this junk. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read

all of this and thanks for any and all reviews, positive or not. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Breath of Fate

A/N Quick note, 'This represents thoughts' "This represents speech"  
-

Matthew guided the troops all the way up to the castle, ensuring that nobody took severe damage, Wolt stayed to the back, launching arrows with deadly accuracy at the enemy, Bors absorbing and dealing damage,

drinking a Vulnerary when neccesary, Allen and Lance dishing out additional damage, often targeting one at a time to ensure that they succede, Roy striking down the few mounted units there were, otherwise beating back

the bandits that tried to sneak up on him, Matthew lurking in the shadows waiting for an opening to do major damage. "I'm going to find Mother." Matthew called out, telling everyone to keep doing what they're doing.

'Mother... where are you?' Matthew thought to himself. Suddenly he heard blood-curdling screams "Mother." he whispered to himself "I'm coming Mother!" "Haha that's it! Scream bitch SCREAM!" The bandit said, hitting Fiora everywhere with

the blunt end of his axe. "Scream more! Nobody can hear you!" This time he spun the axe around, striking her shoulder. "Oops, I'm so so sorry. Wait, no I'm not!" "YOU WILL BE!" Matthew shouted, jumping out from behind a pillar,

stabbing the bandit deep in his shoulderblade "Bastard! I will see to it that your blood meets this floor!" Matthew exclaimed as his eyes turned completely black "I'd like to see you try kid!"

Matthew lunged at the bandit, leaving a large gash across his chest, the bandit landing a strike in Matthew's stomach, making him cough up blood. "I-Is that... the best you can do?" Matthew managed to choke out.

"Aww how cute. The little baby thinks he can take on Damas, the greatest bandit in the world. Look kid, I'ma give you a minute to pick yourself up, and get your scrawny ass out of here." Damas taunted. "I won't leave... Mother..."

"Mother? Oh how sweet, the baby came back to look for mommy. Look kid, I'll turn around, give you some mother-son time before I rip out your intestines, so say your goodbyes." Damas said as he spun around, resting his axe on his shoulder.

"Perfect." Matthew grinned as he seemingly disappeared. "Eh?" Damas looked over his shoulder to see Matthew screaming towards him, knife raised, striking Damas square in the neck, ending the battle. "What the...!? S...Strong..." Damas said

before he fell, blood flowing out of his wound. "Mother!" Matthew suddenly remembered why he was fighting. He dashed over to Fiora, his eyes turning a deep, dark blue. "Ma...tthew..." Fiora moaned, slightly choking on blood. "Mother please, don't die!

Don't leave me like Father did!" Matthew bawled. "I'm so sorry... my son..." "Mother please!" "Shh... When you get to Ostia, find Aunt Farina. Tell her that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her after Florina died." "Mother please, drink this." Matthew said as he

pulled out an Elixir. Fiora pushed it aside "It would be wasted on me. No matter how much medicine I drink, the loss of blood would catch up soon enough. Goodbye my son. Make your Father and I proud..." "Mother... I will. I promise." Matthew took a sip of the Elixir and his wounds closed instantly

-Outside

Roy panted as he searched the area. "No more it seems." Marcus pointed out. "Wait." Wolt said "Do you hear it? Footsteps." "Right. Everyone get ready. This could be the leader." Roy prompted. "It's okay guys. It's me." Matthew assured. He walked out of the castle holding Fiora, a solid look on his face.

He set her beside the lake and placed her favorite flower, a snow rose, in her hands. "She always did love this lake." Matthew said, gazing into the sunset. "I'm so sorry." Roy said sorrowfully. He could relate with Matthew, he lost his mother, Ninian, at an early age of nine. "Don't be. It isn't your fault she died.

It's not my fault she died. We should go and see if the Marquess is alright." he said

-Inside

"Father! Lilina! ...Thank goodness you're all right." Roy sighed. "Roy, thanks for coming all this way." Marquess Eliwood said. "Of course, father. How is your health?" "I'm fine. I'm still alive, see? Now, Roy, I trust you know why I sent for you to return back home." "I am to take over your role of leading Pherae's military and join the Lycia Alliance Army."

"Right. As you know, Bern has started to invade Lycia." Matthew began to step outside, wondering why he was cursed to lose family every time he turned around. He had reflected on the last thing Fiora told him to do. "When you get to Ostia, find Aunt Farina. Tell her that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her after Florina died." 'I will Mother. I promise.'

-Later, outside

"So what's the mission boss?" Matthew asked Roy. "I am going to take over the Lycia Alliance Army and join in the fight against Bern." Roy answered

"Easy enough. We just get out there, find others to join our cause, fight, and win." Matthew said, cockily. "More or less." Wolt agreed. "Lady Lilina, have a safe trip." Roy said. "I will, thank you Roy." Lilina replied. "Lilina wait." Matthew stated "I need you to tell your mother that mine said she was sorry she couldn't be there when Aunt Florina passed." "I will." Lilina promised.

A/N Two chapters in the span of 4 hours = Good omen.

Leave hate mail and death threats in the reviews. I've already got some ideas jotted down to use in the future, one of which will come in to play very soon. Not saying anything else than it involves red encountering blue. Yes it's vague as all hell but thats what makes it fun! 


End file.
